


Harry, Draco, & A Warm Bath

by onlykatelyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlykatelyn/pseuds/onlykatelyn
Summary: Harry wasn’t planning on skipping the latest Ministry function to go home with Draco Malfoy. Then again, sometimes the best things are spontaneous.





	Harry, Draco, & A Warm Bath

**Author's Note:**

> One shot/Drabble I posted on tumblr.

Harry Potter definitely had not intended to get this drunk. Neither of them had, really. It’s just...it was one of those horribly boring Ministry functions that just happened to provide an open bar... and he hadn’t planned on seeing Draco Malfoy there.

He hadn’t planned on his heart stopping at the sight of his platinum hair contrasting against the black of his pristine suit jacket. Of the git’s stupid grin as their eyes met. He definitely hadn’t predicted Draco walking over to him, extending his hand, and offering to get him a drink.

He would’ve never guessed that he’d spend the entire night laughing and reminiscing with his former nemesis. Perhaps it was aided by the alcohol, but Harry had forgotten just how stunning the bloke was. How soft his hands appeared as they supported his cheek while he listened to another one of Harry’s anecdotes. How his eyes were a cool steel that burned into Harry and left him absolutely speechless. How that smile, God, that smile could light up the entire room.

That was why he didn’t object when Draco offered to “ditch this poor excuse for a party” in favor of visiting at his flat.

Harry held onto Draco’s arm as they disapparated; he’d never been there before and didn’t want to risk getting splinched. His pulse hammered in his ears quite like it never had before as he grasped tighter than required.

The world was spinning a bit, and he was thankful that Draco had led the apparation. They entered his place, which was much larger than Harry’s but felt like home all the same. He wasn’t sure why that was.

Draco peeled off his jacket and laid it across the back of the couch, eyeing Harry with a hidden emotion that he couldn’t crack. He then removed his tie, eyes fixated upon his face. His expression was serious, but there was a hint of something humorous there-as if he found Harry’s burning cheeks as attractive as Harry found everything about him.

Harry gulped as Draco undid the top few buttons on his shirt, exposing his slender chest and, God, the way his adam’s apple was bobbing after being set free...

Harry felt his cock twitch.

Oh, no. He definitely hadn’t planned on feeling like that. He was such an arse; Draco had invited him over kindly and Harry had to go and... and get a damn erection! He gulped again, for an entirely different reason.

Draco’s lips quirked upward at the edges as he observed Harry’s reaction.

“Hey, Potter, you know what sounds nice? A hot bath.”

Harry froze, unsure of how to respond. Baths were alright, he preferred showers to be truthful, but Draco Malfoy in a bath... that was a whole new force to be reckoned with.

“I... uhm... I suppose that does sound nice.” The room titled a bit, and Harry blinked to regain his equilibrium.

At that moment, Malfoy turned and began to ascend a staircase not far from them. He was about halfway to the second floor when his voice echoed to Harry’s frozen body: “Are going to stand there all night or would you like to join me?”

Harry coughed, trying to disguise the nervousness that shook him from head to toe. “Uhm, coming! I’m coming.”

Had this just happened?

He followed Draco upstairs and down the hall into a small wash room that contained a claw foot tub in one corner. When he entered, Draco had already untucked his shirt and was beginning to slide it from his shoulders. Harry observed keenly, no longer trying to stifle the urge that ran through his lower half.

My God, He was shirtless...Harry’s mouth must’ve dropped, because Draco chuckled. “Don’t look so shocked, Potter. It’s not like we haven’t showered in the Quidditch locker rooms at the same time.”

“We have?”

It was Draco’s turn to blush. Of course he’d noticed Harry in his Hogwarts days, particularly eighth year after he’d discovered that he indeed had feelings for Potter. Feelings that in the past few years hadn’t seemed to fade one bit.

Noticing Draco’s embarrassment, Harry stepped forward. “You know. I wouldn’t mind you refreshing my memory.”

Whoa. Where had this come from? He definitely hadn’t planned on a combination of liquid courage and sexual desire giving him the guts to do what he’d wanted to for so many years...

Draco grinned before leaning to his left to turn the faucet, allowing warm water and steam to fill the tub. When he straightened, Harry had taken another step closer.

He was definitely drunk. They both were. But, Merlin, it felt so right, and...

Harry placed a palm against Draco’s cheek and slowly leaned his face forward until he could taste the refreshing peppermint that was his breath. He savored every second, every piece of this moment. And then, he pressed their lips together.

Draco kissed him willingly, opening his mouth and inviting Harry inside without hesitation. It had been far too many years, and the urgency that settled between them was an effort to make up for lost time. It quickly became heated between them, and before Harry knew it his own shirt had found the floor. His hands gently glided against Draco’s open chest, memorizing every curve and indention and discovering what they’d never knew they’d needed until now.

Draco lapped against Harry’s mouth, instilling a soft groan from the depths of his throat. He paused to shut off the bath water, and the two gazed at each other longingly. After a moment, Harry couldn’t help but grin. The whole situation was so absurd- and wonderful, and heavenly, and everything he’d ever wanted...

He lurched forward, and they were kissing again. And their pants found a nice place in a pile next to the rest of their clothing.

Harry didn’t stop kissing Draco as they dipped into the warmth of the bath water, naked and exposed and, God, the desire was overwhelming...

Draco’s erection matched his own, giving Harry the confidence he needed to continue. He softly pressed Draco backward and straddled his hips beneath the water. The gentle graze of their cocks against each other sent a jolting shock down the length of his spine, and he moaned loudly in response. Draco smiled around their kiss.

“I’ve...wanted... you... for so long, Harry...”

The words were strung between merges of tongue and flesh and everything in between.

“I need you...Draco...need you forever...never leave your side again...”

“You... better... not...Potter...”

Harry’s hand moved lower, fingers wrapped loosely around Draco’s length. He began to move around him, sliding his hand back and forth, up and down.

“I won’t. Won’t ever leave you...”

Draco’s nails etched a pattern of crimson streaks across Harry’s back, accompanied by loose moans as Harry continued to pleasure him.

“Harry...I’m going to... Merlin, please, don’t stop...nnnngh...” Draco leaned his head backward, mouth dropping into a heavy sigh as he finished. The sight was enough to peek Harry’s arrousal, and he began to touch himself. Draco heaved, chest gasping softly as he rode the waves of his orgasm.

Shortly after, Harry felt a hand grab his own, pushing it to the side as Draco began to touch him there. It was perfect, it was absolutely... wonderful...

“Mmm. Love you, Draco.”

Draco smiled, continuing to work his hand as he helped Harry reach the peak of his own climax.

“Love you, too, Harry.”

Harry Potter wasn’t planning on getting this drunk, no. He definitely wasn’t planning on going home with Draco Malfoy, or confessing his repressed feelings over and over again while they snuggled in the warmth of the bath.

He hadn’t seen a damn second of it coming, but, fuck, if it wasn’t the greatest thing that he’d done yet.


End file.
